Nine Months with Emma Swan and Killian Jones
by almister12
Summary: A list of 104 emotional drabble prompts is floating around on tumblr, and I thought it would be fun for my followers to send me a number and I'd write a CS pregnancy drabble/one-shot. Most are fluffy, angsty, or funny. Here is the collection of them. They don't follow a real-pregnancy timeline.
1. Prompt 37: Ecstatic

_**DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Emma or Killian, nor any of the other Once characters. Just a simple fan whose obsession drove her to write fanfiction.**_

* * *

><p>Emma stood in her bedroom, pacing and trying to calm her nerves. This was the moment that she and Killian were waiting for for nearly five months.<p>

The moment when Emma got to tell Killian she was pregnant.

Killian had originally brought the idea up, and Emma smiled at the memory of him shifting in his chair at dinner, ignoring her eyes because he was afraid to ask. She remembered the way his deep blue eyes shined when she said she wanted to have a baby with him, too, and since that night, they had been trying.

Emma had dreamt of this moment for months, imagining the pure joy she'd see in his face when she got to tell him that they were going to have a baby. She could almost see the crinkles by his eyes and his goofy grin that were only reserved for when he forgot to keep his pirate-façade up.

Emma's head shot towards the door when Killian entered their apartment, just one room over. She took a deep breath, her eyes staring at the door and willing him to come into their room. She was about ready to walk out there herself when she saw the knob moving, and slowly, Killian came into view.

"Oh! Hello, Love. I didn't know you were home." Killian said, walking over and kissing her cheek before going to the bed and sitting down, beginning an attempt to take off his boots. "Why aren't you at the station?"

"I took an early day," she replied, kneeling on the floor in front of him and helping him untie his shoes. "I actually have some good news…" Her hands were shaking while she slid his boot off, and she hoped with every being that she wasn't giving away anything.

"Did you finally catch that awful Doctor?" he asked, lying back on the bed and allowing her to take over, closing his eyes and placing his hands on his face, blocking out the light from the room. Emma could tell he was tired from a long day by how easily she was able to help him without protests.

Emma continued on with the other shoe. "No. Dad and I have absolutely no clue where Faciliar went." Emma let out a big huff, suddenly remembering their most recent failed attempt at capturing the magician.

"Don't worry. I have faith you'll catch him," he yawned as she gently yanked his other foot out. "What's the good news?"

Emma froze, suddenly aware that this was going to be the moment she changed his life. She didn't know what to say or do, and even though there was no doubt that he wanted this baby just as much as she, there was a hint of panic at the back of her mind.

Emma's silence must have given her away because suddenly, he lifted his body up and looked at her, holding himself up by his elbows. "Hey… Is everything okay?" Killian patted the bed next to him with his stump, offering her the spot next to him.

Emma bit her bottom lip as she stood and lied down beside him. "Everything is wonderful," she breathed, looking straight into his eyes. "We're going to have a baby."

Killian's concerned stare turned serious before complete ecstasy overcame his face. He jumped up, pulling her up with him and squeezing her in the tightest hug she's ever had. He started peppering her face and neck with kisses before kneeling down until he was eye level with her stomach. "You're telling me that my child is in there?" He looked up at Emma with tears in her eyes and she nodded. He lifted up her shirt slightly to kiss her flat stomach before standing back up. "Emma, you've made me the happiest man."

Emma placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "We're going to have a baby," she said again. There was something about saying those six words that made her heart swell.

Killian brought her head back to his to give her a final kiss. "Thank you for this wonderful gift, Swan."

Emma smiled, knowing this moment couldn't have gone any better.


	2. Prompt 33: Disappointed

_**DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Emma or Killian, nor any of the other Once characters. Just a simple fan whose obsession drove her to write fanfiction.**___

* * *

><p>"Emma, love, tell me what's wrong." Killian and Emma were sitting with their backs against the headboard of their bed. Today marked the week that they could finally find out the sex of the baby, and, after a long discussion, they agreed upon finding out.<p>

"I don't want to say…" Emma said, looking down at their entwined hands. Killian started rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand and Emma enjoyed the physical intimacy of the simple act.

"If you tell me, I can help," Killian encouraged. He had somehow shifted and was now turned to face her. "You don't have to hide anything from me."

Emma refused to look at him. "I can't tell you because it will make me seem like a bad mother." Her admission tore at her heart, and she finally let go of his hand. "Besides, it's probably just the hormones talking."

Killian brought his hook up and graced the side of her cheek, bringing her face and eyes up to look at her. "Hormones or not, if it has to do with our baby, I need to know."

Emma studied his face before taking a deep breath. "You know when I said I wanted to find out whether we were having a boy or girl? And that I said I didn't care what we were having as long as he or she was healthy?"

"Aye," he replied, nodding his head. "Do you wish we hadn't found out?"

"No, it's not that…"

"Then what is it, love?"

"I secretly was hoping it was a girl," Emma confessed. "And my heart sank a little when Dr. Whale said it was a boy."

"I see," Killian's face dropped a little at her words. He had enthusiastically started looking at the boy pages in their baby names book as soon as they retreated to their bedroom, but the book was now lying in between them, face down and looking as if it was untouched.

Emma grabbed his face with both her hands. She looked at him, trying to figure out what it was that bothered him so much until it suddenly dawned on her. "It's not your fault we're having a boy, if that's what you're thinking, and I love this baby so much." She reached for his hand and brought it to her stomach. "I love our baby so much."

"It's just that you wanted a girl, and I gave you a boy."

"See? This is why I didn't want to say anything." She said, placing her hand above his. "I knew you would blame yourself for something that was out of control. It was a complete coin flip – nothing either of us could have done anything to prevent."

"Why don't you want another little prince?" His voice was quiet with a hint of sadness behind it.

"The reasons are stupid…" When he looked at her, not allowing her to back out of the question so easily, she forced herself to continue. "It's just, I already have a son, and my parents just had a little boy a couple years ago. Roland is a boy, and I thought it might be refreshing for our family to have a little girl."

Killian's face didn't lighten up.

"It's not that I _didn't_ want a boy, Killian. It's more that I _wanted_ a girl. Do you see the difference?"

Killian's slight nod didn't make Emma feel any better. "I'm going to go check on Henry. I'll be back soon." He kissed her cheek before twisting on the bed until his feet touched the ground. He quickly walked out of the room, leaving Emma alone.

She placed her hands over her eyes and took a deep breath, wishing she hadn't said anything. She eyed the book and leaned over to it. She picked it up and saw a few pages that had a dog tag, signifying a bookmark for that page. She glanced at those pages, smiling at the ones that Killian clearly liked based on the hook marks next to them. Quickly, she pulled out a pen and put a heart next to one of the names that he desired and placed it on the nightstand. Emma decided she was not going to tell Killian and wait for him to find it.

When he came back in the room, he yawned and crawled under the sheets, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Emma turned onto her side to look at him. "That's bad for the baby," he mumbled, his head falling sideways until he was staring at her.

Emma waved her right hand, turning off the lights. "I think he can handle it for a couple minutes." She leaned her hand over and grabbed his, wrapping her fingers around his rough hands. "I need you to listen and really hear the words I am about to say."

Killian's eyes were wide, waiting for what she was about to tell him.

"I love you, and I love this baby, and I could not be more thrilled that we are having a little boy. If he is the only baby we are destined to have, I would not want it any other way. Our family – you, me, Henry, and our son – is perfect."

"You're really not disappointed it's a boy?" Killian asked, and Emma could almost feel the relief overcoming him.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Killian. I originally wanted a girl. But, I couldn't be more excited that we're going to be parents of a beautiful, healthy, strong boy."

Killian lifted his head to kiss her nose before pushing her onto her back. "All the books say you shouldn't be on your side."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Goodnight, Killian."

"Goodnight, Swan."


	3. Prompt 10: Aroused

_**DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Emma or Killian, nor any of the other Once characters. Just a simple fan whose obsession drove her to write fanfiction.**_

* * *

><p>It was like an itch that Emma just couldn't scratch, and it was killing her that she had to wait until Killian got home for it to be taken care of. She had to leave work early, unable to concentrate on anything, and was now pacing the apartment, trying to figure out something to do that would keep her mind off of what her hormones were begging her to do.<p>

Sadly, it wasn't working too well.

Emma was tempted to just text Killian with some emergency to get him back, and she refuses to admit that she had her phone in her hands a couple of times with urgent messages typed out. Somehow, she was always able to erase whatever she typed, but not without great effort.

She watched the clock like a hawk, and it was driving her nuts that it was only two or three minutes since the last time she checked. At one point, she had taken the clock off the wall and checked to make sure the batteries were working, or that the clock wasn't just slow. But, it was working fine, so she had to just wait.

Henry was staying at Regina's that night and, if her current mental state was telling her anything, it was the first that she wasn't slightly disappointed. She didn't want to scar him for life, and having him at Regina's was the easiest way to prevent that.

After nearly two and a half hours, Emma heard the jingle of keys and the turn of the door handle, watching Killian as he walked into the apartment. He shut the door and, within seconds, Emma was pushing him up against the wall, kissing him with every ounce of energy she had in her pregnant body.

Emma started kissing his neck in a spot she knew he particularly liked. "Well, this is a lovely way to come home," he breathed.

"Shut up, pirate," Emma replied before grabbing the lapels of his jacket and putting her mouth on his again. She started to drag him backwards, feeling her way around the house since she couldn't see where she was going.

Emma was very pleased with herself when she found her way to their bedroom. She pushed him onto the bed, and pulled off her shirt and shucked off her pants. She then wandered over to him and unhooked his buckle, sliding out his belt and immediately lifting his shirt out of his pants. She started unbuttoning the few buttons he had fastened before Killian's single hand gripped hers, stopping her in her place.

"I know you don't like it when I do all the work, but it would take too damn long to have you unbutton your own shirt right now, and I've been thinking about this all day, so just let me do-"

"Uh, Love?"

Emma, who had somehow found her way into a straddling position, sat back, leaning down on his legs. "What?" she snapped. She would feel bad about it, but her emotions were compromised at the moment. She put a mental note in her mind to apologize for it later.

"Not that I don't love to do this, but I don't…"

Emma's eyes opened, a feeling of rejection overcoming her heart. On top of it, she just couldn't get her body to calm itself down, and it took all her energy to roll off him. Emma was now standing beside the bed, suddenly aware that she was only in her underwear. "Oh, so now that I'm pregnant, you don't want to sleep with me anymore? I'm damaged goods?" she couldn't help the tears from welling in her eyes, and she still had that damn itch. "You can't even see a baby bump, for god's sake!" Suddenly, she looked sideways at a mirror on the dresser. "Can you?"

Killian was immediately standing by her, his hand and hook gliding down her arms until they were holding her hands. He lifted her hands to his mouth and kissed them. "No, you aren't showing yet, and that's not it at all… You should know that."

"Then what's the problem?" She turned back to look at him.

Killian's face was twisted in an uncomfortable stare. His eyes were shifting, as if he couldn't even look at her face. "It's just that… Well… I don't want to… Hurt the baby…"

Emma couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. "Killian, did they not teach you anything in the Enchanted Forest?" When he looked shocked at her with confused eyes, she continued. "You can't hurt it, I promise."

He still didn't move, so Emma let out a huff before turning around and grabbing her laptop. She opened it up and searched for the first pregnancy website she could find that explained how it worked. "See? You're not going to do any damage by sleeping with me."

"David told me not to trust everything I see on the _internet_. Don't you think we should call Dr. Whale or Doc or _someone_ before we-"

"Damn it, Killian. I'm really horny right now, and I just need you to have sex with me so I can be on my way." Emma closed her eyes, realizing how insensitive she sounded, like she was just ignoring his anxiety for her own self-gain. She mustered up the calmest voice she could find. "Listen… There are going to be a lot of pregnancy symptoms I'm not going to be able to explain, and one of them is an increased sex drive. I promise you that this isn't going to affect the baby at all, it's not going to be forever, and all you're going to be doing is sating an aroused pregnant lady."

"Well, in that case…" Killian gave Emma a seductive smile and used his most alluring voice, but as he leaned in, all she could see was the fear in his eyes.

"God, Killian, you're killing me." She reached for her phone and dialed a number, knowing the person on the other end would always answer her phone call.

"Hello, dad? How was the afternoon at the station?" she asked, waiting for an answer. "Look, I need you to tell Killian it's okay to sleep with me even though I'm pregnant. He doesn't believe me, and he takes everything you say like it's bound into some sort of law. Here he is." She passed the phone over to Killian, who was standing dumbfounded in his spot as he lifted it to his ear.

"Hey, mate…" Killian pulled the phone away from his ear as he heard some yelling on the other end. "Yes, she's with child… We haven't told…" Killian was silent for a moment before continuing, "You're right, this isn't the best way for you to find out…" Killian's face had gone white, and Emma laughed as she began to put her clothes back on. "No, I don't think you want to think about your daughter doing that… I just… Dave, if you just…" Killian sat down on the bed, still holding the phone up to his ear. "I don't bloody know!" Killian's eyes widened. "No sir, I didn't mean to say that… I don't know what that term means… Well, then no, I didn't _just knock her up_… Are you not going to answer her damn question?... I apologize, mate, that was… Well, then what _do_ you want me to call you?... You're not serious… You really want me to call you _"your highness"_?... No, I'm not going to call… Yes, your highness… Well, tell her that! She was the one that called you… I know… No… Okay… Of course not!... I would never…"

Finally, after she felt like she punished him enough, Emma grabbed the phone back. "Hey, dad. I was thinking Killian and I could stop by tomorrow and tell you and mom the good news in person. Do you think you could hold off telling her for one night? I want to see her face when she finds out." Emma nodded, even though her father wouldn't see. "Thank you, we're really excited." After a few more soft congratulatory words from David, she hung up the phone and threw it on the desk.

"Next time, just sleep with me, okay?" With that, Emma walked out of the room, swaying her hips a little more than needed.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, when she just couldn't hold herself together anymore, Killian instantly gave in to her insatiable needs.<p>

"Thanks," she said, panting hard. "I needed that."

Killian, who was breathing just as hard, nodded. "Anytime, Love."


	4. Prompt 65: Jealous

_**DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Emma or Killian, nor any of the other Once characters. Just a simple fan whose obsession drove her to write fanfiction.**_

"How are we supposed to tell Henry?" Emma asked one night as she was cooking dinner. Killian was setting the table in silence until her question made him pause. They had planned on telling him tonight, but the logistics weren't exactly set in stone yet.

"I thought you had a plan…" Killian was now standing next to Emma, brushing her hair out of the way. "You're his mother, after all."

"And you're his stepfather, and soon to be father of his sibling," she countered, turning around until she could link her arms behind his neck, his hand and hook landing on her hips.

Killian nodded in agreement. "True, but he has Roland. He's not exactly a novice when it comes to being a big brother." His eyes roamed her face, taking in her worried look. "Do you not think he'll be excited?"

"I'm not sure."

"It's been three months, we have to tell him at some point. He's a smart lad, he's going to figure it out if your stomach grows and we haven't said anything." Killian unhooked her arms so he could go back to setting the table. "I'm sure he'll be excited for a new baby in the family."

* * *

><p>"Hey Mom, Killian. Dinner smells good," Henry said as he tossed his backpack on the floor. "Is it almost ready?"<p>

"Aye," Killian responded. "Go wash up and it will be finished by the time you get back." Henry ran out of the room as Emma turned off the stove, bringing the hot dish to the table.

"You know you didn't have to make his favorite meal," Killian said. "In fact, we should be catering the food choices to you want."

"I'm just nervous…" Emma replied, shifting plates and silverware until they were exactly squared on the table.

"Nervous for what?" Henry asked as he hopped to the table. "Spaghetti? My favorite! What's the occasion?"

"There doesn't have to be an occasion to make spaghetti!" Emma cut in, quickly turning on her defense mode. Killian gave her a look, making her feel guilty for snapping at his accurate accusation.

"Geez, it was just a joke," Henry said, taking a big scoop of noodles and putting them on his plate. "It looks delicious."

They started eating in silence for about 10 minutes before Henry dropped his silverware on the table. "Okay, what's going on?"

"What do you mean, kid?" Emma asked as Killian shoved a forkful of spaghetti into his mouth.

"You guys have been giving each other stares all dinner and you could cut the tension in this room with a knife. Can you just tell me your news so we can get over it?" Henry crossed his arms, staring at the two of them.

"Okay, well…" Emma began, but couldn't get any more words out. She turned to Killian, a fear in her eyes that begged him to take over.

"Your mother and I have some extraordinary news," he brought his hand over to Emma's and squeezed it before turning back to Henry. "Your mother is with child. You're going to have a little brother or sister."

Henry didn't respond, his expression in total shock. Emma's eyes shifted between Killian and Henry's faces, waiting for whatever he was going to say. Finally, Henry stood up and dumped his food in the garbage before making his way to his room. He turned around to face them. "How far along are you?" his voice was tense.

"A little more than three months," Emma replied, trying to read what he was thinking.

"Congrats," he mumbled, under his breath, in a tone that showed that he was less than enthusiastic about the news. "I'll be in my room."

Emma's heart stopped, and everything seemed like it was in slow motion. Killian was instantly at her side, massaging her shoulders and whispering, "It's okay," and "He just has to get used to the idea," over and over again in her ear. Tears were falling down her face as she got up and went to her own room.

Killian got to the apartment's bedroom hallway. He looked to the right door, where his stepson was brooding, and then to the left, where his wife was crying. He was still for a moment before venturing into Henry's room.

He knocked twice, but opened the door anyway, without an answer. "I'm not in the mood, Killian," Henry spat. He was lying on his stomach, reading his fairytale book, before looking up at him. "I don't _have_ to be happy about this."

"I suppose not," Killian said, entering and sitting on the chair at Henry's desk. He picked up a pencil, just to have something in his hand. "But, may I ask why you aren't happy? Your mother and I thought you'd be thrilled to have another sibling."

Henry laughed. "More like overwhelmed."

"Care to explain?" Killian leaned forward in the chair.

Henry sat up. "You're not my dad, Killian. Don't try to act like it."

Killian set the pencil down, crossing his arms and sitting back. "I wasn't. I just wanted to find out what's going on with you, because I've never seen you act like this in the five years I've known you."

Henry pouted. "My other mom and Robin just told me they're having a baby last week. I know I'm not the center of attention or anything, but there's something about losing the only-child spot that sucks, especially after 14 years."

"What about Roland?" Killian asked.

Henry waved his hand. "I guess, but he and I aren't always at my mom's house at the same time, and there are a lot of times that I'm the only kid there. Plus, there's a difference between a six-year-old and an infant."

"And what's that?"

"People fuss over infants. Look at Uncle Neal! He's not even an infant anymore and people still fawn over him!"

"Aye, but that may be because he's a little prince and he's pretty damn cute." Henry held out his hand, and Killian rolled his eyes, reaching into his pocket and producing a gold doubloon. "You're bleeding me dry. I'm not going to have any of these left!"

"You're the one who agreed that every time you swore, you would give me money. It's not my fault you only pay in doubloons!" He stood up and went over to his dresser drawer, pulling out a three-quarter filled jar and placing the newest gold coin in it. "Hmm, at this rate, I'll have that PS4 in no time."

"I can't help it if I curse like a sailor! It's in my pirate blood." Killian said, chuckling as he leaned back. "Now, Henry. No baby – or babies as it seems – is going to replace you in any of your mother's hearts – nor is it going to make Robin or myself think any less of you. I can't speak for your other household, but I know that it's from the joy that you bring us that made your mother and me want to have a child in the first place. There is no need for jealousy."

Henry looked down at his feet and kicked a ball under his bed. "I wasn't_jealous_…" he replied, softly.

"Oh, you were jealous, lad. Your eyes were greener than the grass outside."

Henry rolled his eyes. "That's because my eyes are green."

"Be that as it may, your less-than-happy reaction to the news has left your mother heartbroken. And, between you and me, pregnant women don't handle negative emotions too well. I think you may need to go speak to her."

Henry dropped his head and rubbed his eyes. Killian stood up and walked over to him, patting his shoulder and guiding him towards the door. Suddenly, he stopped, causing Henry to wobble in place. "What?"

"May I ask you something?" Killian looked at his stepson with curious eyes.

"Shoot."

"Were you this upset when Regina said she was with child?"

"No."

Killian's heart sank. "Why not?" he croaked out.

"There were a couple reasons. They told me ahead of time that they were thinking of growing the family and wanted to know my opinion on it, so it didn't really come out of the blue over there. And, I knew if I wanted to have alone time with parents, or not be around little children in general, I could just hop on over here. Plus, it didn't hurt that they gave Roland and me ice cream."

Killian nodded. "Alright, then. She's right in there." Killian pointed towards the bedroom before walking down the hall and into their living room, sinking on the couch and lowering his head. He put his hook up to his temple and rubbed, exhausted from the night and how much it did not go as planned.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until Emma tapped Killian on the shoulder did he realize he fell asleep on the couch. Emma helped him up and, with linked arms, they walked to their bedroom.<p>

"So, I assume he told you?" Killian's question was really more of a statement.

"About Regina? Yea." Emma said as they both turned left.

"What are your thoughts?"

"She's only two months pregnant." Emma replied.

Killian cocked an eyebrow. "That's your thought on the subject? How long she's been pregnant?"

"No. It just means she told him earlier than we did. She gave him seven months to prepare for this, and we only gave him six." Emma sighed. "She really has the whole parenting thing down."

"Aye, and Robin does, as well." Killian hugged her before walking over to his closet and opening the door. "Did you know they asked for Henry's opinion before they started trying?"

"I guess we dropped the ball on that one, too…" Emma's voice was sad as she slid into her side of the bed.

"I don't think so. We don't need a 14 year old making the decisions in our house. Besides, what if Henry had said no back then? We wouldn't have this unborn child in you."

Emma shrugged. "Do you think he'll ever get over his jealousy?"

"Probably. He'll be 15 by the time both babies are born. Younglings have an easy time adjusting, I'm sure he will, too." Killian smiled. "Or, we could just bribe him with a new game." Killian and Emma were both sitting now. She reached for his hand. "I hope this hasn't scarred you too much, Love."

"It's not going to be one of my happiest memories, but someday, when Henry is an adult and our child is grown, it will be a funny story to look back upon."

"Aye, it will. Henry will be embarrassed."

Emma laughed. "Thanks."

"For what?" Killian was surprised by the gratitude.

"For talking to Henry, for giving me this baby… For being in my life in general. Just, thanks."

Killian leaned over and kissed her forward. "Your welcome, but it is I who should be thanking you."


	5. Prompt 82: Playful

_**DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Emma or Killian, nor any of the other Once characters. Just a simple fan whose obsession drove her to write fanfiction.**_

"Oh, god!" Emma gritted out, placing her hand over her large stomach. It was nearing the end of the seventh month, and their little baby was already quite the handful, and he wasn't even born yet.

Killian's head shot up and turned to face her. "What? Is everything alright with the baby?"

"Yea, yea. He's just kicking like a horse right now." Emma said, pressing deeply on the most recent spot he touched from within her. Killian had a curious look on his face, which made Emma roll her eyes. "Don't act like you don't understand what I'm saying. I know there were horses in the Enchanted Forest."

"It's not that…" Killian got up and sat down right next to her. "It's that I love it when I feel our son kick you. May I?"

"You like it when he hurts me?" Emma asked, her voice full of skepticism. She knew he really didn't mean that, but the harsh kicks were overriding her rationality at the moment.

"Of course not! I just meant it almost feels like he's doing it just so he can feel me, too. I have to wait nine months to bond with him, but you get to every day."

"It's not like it's all rainbows and butterflies. You've seen everything I've had to go through…" Emma winced, but reached her arm over and grabbed his hand and placed it right upon the spot she just felt him kick. "Next time, you're carrying the baby."

Killian cocked an eyebrow. "There's a next time?" His hand was waiting patiently, anxious to feel their son.

"Let's get this one out of me before we talk about any more…" Emma closed her eyes and instantly moved his hand to the newest spot their baby chose to attack, and suddenly Killian's single hand felt him.

"He sure is a playful little prince, isn't he?" Killian was smiling when he felt another big kick, which made Emma's whole body contract.

"More like a pirate…" Emma mumbled. "He's going to come out with that sword that's been stabbing my stomach for the past seven months."

"Good. I'll be able to teach him to fight right away."

"Over my dead body," Emma leaned her head back, trying to relax her body.

Killian wasn't listening, though. He was too entranced by his son's enthusiasm. "It's marvelous," he whispered.

Emma couldn't help the grin that grew upon her face, despite the current pain in her belly. "Yea, it is. Isn't it?"


	6. Prompt 85: Possessive

_**DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Emma or Killian, nor any of the other Once characters. Just a simple fan whose obsession drove her to write fanfiction.**_

"What is this?" Emma asked, her nose crunched and her lips turned down. Killian had placed a less-than-pleasant smelling green dish in front of her. She picked up her fork, poked the wiggly meal, and turned to her husband, waiting for an answer.

"Some foods that I was told were good for the baby. Why?"

"What's in it?"

Killian cocked his head while focusing on Emma's face. "Spinach is the main ingredient, but there are a couple of other things, too. What's the matter, Love?"

Emma pushed the bowl away without touching it. "I had just imagined something… _better_. You always make me delicious meals when you make me dinner. I guess I was just expecting the four-course-meal that I usually get."

"Try it. You haven't even tasted it yet!" Killian said, spooning a scoop into his mouth. He chewed it and swallowed it, putting on his best poker face. "Yum…" he mustered out.

Emma would have laughed, if she wasn't so disappointed with how the evening went. Killian surprised her with an over-the-top dinner a couple times per month, and when he called her at the station to tell her that he was going to do so tonight, she couldn't wait.

Between the smell and the sight, Emma was starting to feel sick. "It's making me nauseous. I'm ordering some pizza." Emma pulled out her phone from her back pocket and started dialing the only delivering pizza place in Storybrooke.

Killian immediately stood up and placed his hand over the phone. "But, Emma. This meal is going to help the baby grow big and strong. Try at least one bite, and you might even like it."

Emma stared up at Killian before turning back to her meal. "My taste buds are all over the place, Killian. Sometimes, I just have cravings for certain foods, and this?" she gestured to the bowl in front of her. "This is not one of them."

"One bite… For me?" he put on his pleading eyes, the ones he knew Emma could never resist.

Reluctantly, she put her spoon into the bowl and brought up the smallest scoop she could manage. She lifted it towards her mouth and placed the green soup in. She started to chew for only a second before she got up and ran towards the sink, spitting it out into it and running her mouth under cold water.

Once the taste was out of her mouth, she turned around to a sad Killian. "I'm ordering pizza."

—-

The next morning, Killian and Emma were out shopping for groceries. Killian had suggested it and, after a little bit of morning sickness, Emma's stomach was up for the task. They were mostly meandering the store, placing nonsense items into the cart, before they reached an aisle that Killian forced Emma to turn into.

Emma had never been down that aisle before, but Killian was shoveling odd items into the cart. Emma, who was starting to get a little hungry, didn't notice what he was putting it, simply letting him get whatever was on his mind. Sometimes, Killian would get his mind set on a meal he used to eat in the Enchanted Forest and, even though they were weird and peculiar, Emma never stopped him. He gave up his home for her, and the least she could do was suffer through a bizarre meal once in a while.

When they turned the corner, Emma's eyes widened as she saw the dessert aisle. Emma turned and smiled to Killian. "Ah! That was the aisle I was waiting for!" she said as she made her way towards it.

The two of them were walking down, and Emma's eyes looking longingly at nearly everything. She reached over and picked up a box of Oreos and started to put it in her cart as she heard Killian draw in a breath. Her head shot over to him. "What?" she asked, placing the item safely in the cart.

"Oh, nothing. Sorry, Love." Killian said, looking around the aisle at the other delicacies around.

They continued forward as Emma leaned towards another cookie bag. Killian made the same noise, and Emma set down the cookies. "Seriously, are you okay?"

"Yes, it's just…" Killian looked sheepish as he avoided her eyes. "Shouldn't you be eating something a little… I don't know, healthier?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, there's a diet that I read that talked about the importance of certain foods during pregnancy—"

"Yes. And it's called what the wife wants, the wife gets." Emma crossed her arms. "Pregnant ladies are allowed to eat whatever the hell they want, and as long as it isn't something that is going to _hurt_ the baby, people don't usually care."

"I merely want our child…"

"Do you really think I would do anything to jeopardize the health of our child? I've already given up a lot of things for the kid, if I want a damn Oreo, I'm going to have a damn Oreo." Without a second word, Emma stormed off down the aisle, and Killian followed her with his head turned down.

—-

Emma woke up much too early one morning. Her slightly-larger belly made it tough to sleep that night, and it was that point in the day that she couldn't go back to sleep. With a grunt, she got out of the bed and got dressed for the day, making her way to the kitchen.

About 45 minutes later, Killian joined her, also ready for the day. "Someone's up early," he said. "I woke up and found you were gone."

"It was a rough night. Let's stop at Granny's on the way to the station so I can get some good coffee," Emma replied, rubbing her temple and standing up.

Once they were at Granny's, Emma looked around and saw that Ruby behind the counter was the sole person in the building. Killian pulled out a chair for her. "Relax here, Love. I'll order you something." He pulled out the chair across from her and lifted her feet onto it before kissing her forehead, walking away to the counter.

Emma closed her eyes and leaned her head back. It felt good to rest her eyes, and she was disappointed that she couldn't just stay where she was and take a nap.

"I'm back. Here you go, Love." He passed her a to-go cup, taking a sip of his own.

Emma brought the drink up to her mouth, but gagged as the unexpected liquid poured into her mouth. "Decaf?" It didn't taste bad, it just wasn't what she was expecting.

"Well, I read somewhere that caffeine was bad for the… _you-know-what_…"

Emma could feel irritation rising in her body. "I came here to get coffee for that sole reason. If I am going to try to get through the day, I need caffeine."

"But the book said—"

Emma stood up with the coffee, walking back to the counter and asking Ruby to fill it with a regular. Killian was by her side a second later. "Emma, I really don't think…"

"Hook, your baby was keeping me up all night, and there is no way I'm going to last if I don't have coffee. I can have a certain percent of caffeine every day without there being any side-effects, so I am going to have a cup of regular coffee."

Killian's eyes widened, and Emma felt guilty about calling him "Hook". She was about to apologize when she realized Killian wasn't looking _at_ her, but_behind_ her, causing Emma to turn around. She found a stunned Ruby looking at the pair. They hadn't told anyone about the baby yet, except for her parents and Henry, and Emma's heart raced as she passed over the new cup with her mouth open.

"Uh, Ruby…"

"You're pregnant?" Ruby nearly shouted. "You're going to have a _baby_?"

Emma closed her eyes, taking the cup from her. "We weren't going to say anything yet. Could you just… not tell anyone?"

Ruby looked like she was about to burst with the newest gossip. "How far along are you?"

"We're nearing four months." Emma replied, taking a sip from the cup despite Killian's grumpy glare.

Ruby ran out from behind the counter and ran to give Emma a big hug. "Oh, I'm so excited for you!" There was a huge grin on her face. "What are you having?"

"We haven't found out, yet." Killian replied.

She stepped back to take in the pair. "Wow, congratulations, guys. I promise I won't tell _anyone_…" Emma knew it was an empty promise. If there was one thing everyone knew, it was that she couldn't keep a secret from Granny, and that Granny couldn't keep one from Leroy, and that Leroy couldn't keep one from the entire town. It gave them 24 hours at most before the whole town would be buzzing with the news.

"Here, have this cinnamon roll. On the house," Ruby skipped back behind the counter and pulled one out from the glass case, placing it in a bag and handing it over the counter. "Really, guys, I'm so happy for you two."

"And I'm really happy about _this_," Emma replied, holding up the bag.

Killian and Emma walked out of Granny's and walked in silence to the station. Once inside, Emma sat at her desk and opened up the to-go bag, taking out the pastry and taking a big bite. "Oh, I didn't realize how much I needed this this morning." She looked at Killian who was quiet, clearly avoiding her eyes. "What now?"

"I just wish I had known you were hungry. I bought this new cereal that has some nutrients—"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Killian, please stop worrying about my diet so much. You've gotten a little… Possessive about what I'm eating."

"I just want the baby to be healthy…" His voice was soft, almost as if he was ashamed.

Emma stood up and walked over to her husband, grabbing both his hand and hook and forcing him to look at her. "I promise with all of my heart, Killian, that I am taking care of this baby for us. Pregnant women tend to indulge in certain foods sometimes, but I would never, EVER do anything that would compromise our baby's health. I read the books, too. Okay?" Emma placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Our baby is going to be healthy when he or she comes out."

Killian nodded. "I was trying to help," he said.

"And by being here for me during this whole thing is what is going to help most. Like, coming to appointments or running out in the middle of the night."

"As you wish."


	7. Prompt 62: Insecure

_**DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Emma or Killian, nor any of the other Once characters. Just a simple fan whose obsession drove her to write fanfiction.**_

It was nearing 2:00 in the morning and Killian still hadn't fallen asleep. Emma's baby bump was starting to show, and suddenly it made the idea of them having a baby much more _real_. On top of that, they recently found out they were having a little boy, making Killian realize that _this was actually happening_. In a little more than five months, he was going to be a father. Not a stepfather, not just a husband. He was going to have a son of his own.

He shifted in the bed, _again_. He was now facing Emma, hoping the new position and view would make him fall asleep, but, as he predicted, it did nothing except shake the bed.

Emma lifted her arm over and laced her fingers through his. "Why are you awake?" she mumbled, sleep still in her voice.

"I apologize, Love. I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep." With that, he gave her a quick kiss on the nose and pulled the blanket up over her, successfully tucking her in.

Emma was as stubborn as ever, opening her eyes. "Not until you tell me what's the matter." Killian could tell by the tone in her voice that she had given up on sleep and would not rest until he told her what was bothering him.

But he was just as stubborn as Emma. It's what made them such a great pair. "There's nothing the matter. I'm just having a difficult time falling asleep tonight."

"And yesterday, and the day before, and tomorrow, and the day after that. Just tell me what's up so we can figure it out and get over it." Killian smiled at her bluntness, loving how much more she became after becoming pregnant.

"I'm excited to be a father." He could feel Emma tense up in confusion, but didn't respond and waited for Killian to finish his thoughts. "And I want nothing more than to hold my son in my arms right this moment."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Emma said in a tone showing him she was trying to figure out how that was a bad thing. "But, that doesn't explain why you've been staying up at night for the past week."

Killian took a deep breath, not wanting to say what he was about to say, but knowing he didn't want to keep anything from his wife, either. "My deepest desire is to hold my son, but I know I shall never be able to."

"What do you mean you'll never hold your son? He's exactly that: _your son_. If any person is going to hold him, it'll be you." Emma paused. "Unless… Do you not think this pregnancy is going well?"

"No, not at all!" Killian almost shouted as soon as the words left her lips. "I have no doubt our son is going to grow big and strong in you, only to grow bigger and stronger once he's in this world."

"Killian, you're making zero sense right now."

"I don't wish to hold my son because I don't want to hurt him." Killian closed his eyes, his heart tensing as the insecure thoughts that had been bottled up finally turned into words.

"What, you think you'll drop him or something?"

He opened his eyes only to find there was water pooling in them. He stared at his wife, who was staring right back at him, as a single tear fell across his face and down onto the bed. "I only have one hand, Love. I'm called Captain Hook for a reason. If I wear my hook, I could stab him. If I wear my wooden hand, I won't be able to feel his movements and could lose control. And, if I don't wear anything at all, it won't give him the support his little body needs. I can't hold my own son because he'll get hurt if I do."

"But Neal…"

"I've never held the lad. Couldn't even play peek-a-boo."

Emma lifted her arm and wiped the tears from his face, moving her hand down his arm and resting it on his stump. She brushed her thumb over the scarred tissue, making Killian's face squeeze in an emotional pain. For the first time since _their_ first time, he pulled his handless-arm away from her grip.

Killian's face melted as he saw Emma's bottom lip tremble. "I… I didn't realize you thought it would be a problem." Her voice was as sad as she looked, and Killian wished he hadn't said anything at all.

"You'd really trust a sharp, silver hook by our baby's head? Or his foot? Or back? Or any part of his body, whatsoever?"

"Well, not with anyone else. But, I would trust you in a heartbeat." Emma replied, matter-of-factly.

It was Killian's turn to be confused. "Why? Merely because he's my baby?"

"That's part of the reason, yes." Emma brushed his hair out of his eyes. "The other part knows that your hook has never hindered you in the past, and so it makes no sense that suddenly it would."

"You have too much faith in me," Killian said, rolling onto his back and looking up at the ceiling.

Emma reached her arm over again to turn his head back towards her. "It makes up for the faith you seem to be lacking."

"I would never forgive myself if he got hurt because of me. Babies are so… helpless." Killian wasn't sure if he even said the words out loud or not, but Emma's eyes told him he did.

"How about this. Tomorrow, we'll get a few items that could represent a baby's sensitivity and we'll spend the next five months practicing." Killian's puzzled expression must have taken Emma off-guard because she began to laugh. "Like, we'll buy a small watermelon and practice keeping your hook out of the way. If you don't puncture it and no juice from inside escapes, it'll be a success."

"And what if I do?"

"Well, then we just get to eat some watermelon, and you know that is the fruit I've been craving lately." Emma teased, trying to make Killian's frowning face turn into the smile he knew she loved. "But, really, then we'll just buy another one and practice again. And we'll practice over and over again until our boy comes out, and I might even let you be the first to hold him."

"Oh, really?" Killian said, sarcastically, and couldn't help the grin that was finally spreading across his face.

"I said _might_."

Killian leaned over again to kiss her, placing a sweet one right upon her mouth. It lasted longer than he anticipated, but he didn't care. "Are you feeling any better?" Emma asked.

"Much," Killian nodded his head against the pillow. "I love you so much."

"And I love you," Emma replied, turning over until her back was placed right against his front, cuddling with him. She reached behind her and brought his stumped arm across her body, kissing the tip. "Every part of you."


	8. Prompt 96: Tired

_**DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Emma or Killian, nor any of the other Once characters. Just a simple fan whose obsession drove her to write fanfiction.**_

Emma plopped down onto the love seat in their living room. "Well, _that_ was a long day."

"I've been to three Thanksgiving dinners now, and I am never fully prepared," Killian teased, sitting down right next to his very pregnant wife.

"Good food, though," she said, thinking about the mountains of food that she gobbled down. "Thanks for giving me your stuffing."

"Anytime, Love." Killian kissed her temple before draping his hook over her shoulder. "Thanks for letting me come to your family's Thanksgiving."

Emma rolled her eyes. "They're your family, too. Even more so when our son pops out."

"Which is in the next couple of weeks…"

"I'm so ready to be done. I'm just so tired of being pregnant." Emma leaned her head back onto the couch, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Or, perhaps it's just being around all the different family members at that dinner that makes you tired." Killian suggested. Emma couldn't deny that any meal with the Charmings was anything other than hectic.

She turned her head and opened one eye. "Nope. It's the pregnant thing."

Killian laughed before pulling her tighter. The two sat in silence for a while, trying to rest and relax from the stressful day, despite being around the people they loved most. Henry went over to Regina's that night to have a second dinner with her, Robin, and Roland, leaving the two alone for the night. Emma had to admit that this close to the baby, she was happy to take nights off of parenting to just prepare for their future son.

"What do you think he'll be like?" Killian asked, bringing his hand over to rub Emma's huge belly.

"Hmmm?" Emma opened her eyes. She had almost fallen asleep before he talked, missing his question completely.

Killian realized his mistake, taking his hand off her stomach. "Let's get you to bed. You look like you're ready to pass out."

Emma reached out and brought his hand back to her, encouraging him to start rubbing again. "Don't stop. That feels nice. Now, what were you asking?"

Killian started to rub up and down. "I was just thinking of the many personalities in your family and what the newest member might be like."

Emma tilted her head, thinking about what he was saying. "I guess I never really thought about it."

"I hope he has your father's courage…" Killian thought aloud. "I want a courageous little lad."

"Don't forget my mother's confidence." Emma replied.

"Let's pray he doesn't have baby Neal's insomnia!" Killian joked, causing her to nudge his shoulder. "I hope he has Henry's spunk and belief."

"I want him to be as noble as your brother," Emma said. Killian's face contorted in confusion.

"You've never met Liam before… He passed away nearly 300 years before you were even born." Killian pointed out. "You know not if he was noble or not."

Emma shrugged. "If your stories are even half true, I know he was a noble man."

They sat in silence again. "I hope he has your independence, strength, modesty, love, bravery, and warmth," he murmured, leaning his head upon her shoulder.

"Only if he has your kindness, heroism, tenacity, nerve, fearlessness, and sense of adventure." Emma leaned her head on his, yawning. "Whatever he's like, he's going to be a great kid."

Killian nodded, opening his mouth in a yawn of his own. "If he has any traits of our family, he will be."


	9. Prompt 41: Envious

_**DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Emma or Killian, nor any of the other Once characters. Just a simple fan whose obsession drove her to write fanfiction.**_

"Oh! Hello, Regina. How are you doing?" Emma asked. Killian and Emma were eating breakfast at Granny's one morning when Regina walked in and stopped by.

"About the same as you, apparently" Regina joked, rubbing her stomach and looking at the food. "Those pancakes look absolutely delicious, I need to go order some for myself."

"I'm so lucky Killian only pretends to like them, because I've been craving them all morning and don't know if I can stop myself after just two." Emma smiled. "How's the pregnancy going for you?"

"Really well. I haven't had any of those negative symptoms that all mothers claim to have. Sometimes, while I read the books or go to classes, I think they're just pretending. What about you?"

Emma nodded and gave a deceitful smile. "Same… Did you find out what you're having?"

Regina looked to her left and right before leaning down. "Please don't tell anyone, but Robin and I found out a couple weeks ago we're having a little girl."

"You're having a girl?" Emma's voice cracked at the end, but no one noticed except Killian. He turned to face his wife, giving her a knowing look, but it only made Emma smile harder.

"Yes. Robin is ecstatic about it. Every time we go to the store, he stops in the baby section and meanders through the pink onesies. It's actually really sweet. What about you?"

When Emma didn't respond right away, Killian cut in. "A boy."

"Oh! Another little prince in this town!" Regina smiled. Her eyes cut down to Emma's plate before speaking again. "Well, I don't think I can wait on those pancakes anymore, and I need to get to the office, anyway. Could Henry stay at your house tonight? Robin is already painting the baby's nursery, and I don't want the paint fumes to overwhelm either of the boys."

"Aye. We're always happy to have the lad at our house." Killian nodded. "Have a nice day, Madam Mayor."

"You, too." She replied, turning towards the counter and walking away.

Emma pushed her plate away slightly, looking down at her hands. A few minutes later, they heard the jingle, and Killian turned towards his wife. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Emma pouted.

"You were so happy five minutes ago, and now you look like you're about to cry. Tell me what's wrong so I can fix it."

"They're called mood swings, Killian. You should know that by now." Emma crossed her arms above her baby bump.

"I've seen your mood swings, Love, and this isn't one of them," Killian pointed out, taking a bite of his eggs. "You're genuinely upset about something."

Emma sighed. "Her pregnancy is going so much better than mine – both of mine."

"What do you mean? Is there something wrong with the baby?" Killian was suddenly concerned, hopping out of his seat and sliding beside Emma.

Emma waved her hand. "Everything is fine. It's just…" she looked at Killian and took a deep breath. "Her pregnant stomach is so much cuter than mine."

"Huh?" Killian looked stunned.

"I've ballooned out. Also, she said her pregnancy has had no side effects, and I still wake up some mornings sick, and have mood swings, and have cravings, and basically every stereotype of a pregnant lady."

"You haven't ballooned out. And I think you look even better than she," Killian kissed her cheek. "And is having pregnancy symptoms really a bad thing? It just means your body is growing our baby."

"And did you hear her comment on another little prince?"

Killian's eyes widened. "Please tell me you're not still upset by our son?"

"I'm not, and I never was. I'm looking forward to him," Emma said, looking down at her food. "It just reminds me that everyone has had boys recently, and our son is just being added to the pack."

"She didn't mean anything by it other than she's happy that we're having a little boy. Just because she's having a girl doesn't take away from the fact that we're going to have a baby, too. Besides, it means our kid is going to have friends to play with when he's older. Regina's baby is going to be the only girl. It could be hard for her in the future."

"But her baby is coming a month after ours, and our son is going to be forgotten because of her daughter." Emma started poking at her leftover pancakes before giving in to her temptation and taking a piece.

"I promise no one is going to forget about the Savior's son. Plus, let's say they do, it might even be a good thing. We'll get to spend a couple months just being with him instead of in the spotlight." He started rubbing her shoulder. "It's merely a wish that they'd leave us alone. Remember the party everyone just _had to throw_ because we're having a kid? Think about how the town is going to want to throw a party just because our son burps or sleeps or spits up."

Emma laughed. "She just makes the whole pregnant thing look so much easier than it is…"

"I never thought I'd see the day that you were envious of the Queen."

"I'm not _envious_…" Emma took another bite of pancakes as Killian slid back to his side of the booth.

"Darling, that display was the exact definition of envious


	10. Prompt 90: Sensual

_**DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Emma or Killian, nor any of the other Once characters. Just a simple fan whose obsession drove her to write fanfiction.**_

**A/N: THIS IS NOT SMUT. **I do not write smut, I barely write whatever this is. Honestly, the only reason I wrote this chapter is because 16 of my followers sent me a message asking me to write it.

* * *

><p>"I'm so done with today!" Emma complained into the receiver of her desk phone. "We lost Facilier, <em>again<em>, my body is aching all over the place, and all I want to do is come home."

"I'm sorry, love. I wish there was something I could do," she heard Killian reply on the other end of the line.

"I wish so, too." Emma admitted. It was the sixth month, and Emma was starting to get really tired of being pregnant. The worst part was that she knew there was still three months to go.

"I have to go. See you at home tonight?" Killian asked.

"Yea. I get off at five." She replied.

"Is Henry with us or Regina?"

"Regina."

"Alright. I'll see you in a while, then. I love you," Killian said.

"I love you, too." Emma hung up the phone and looked at the clock. It was about 30 minutes before five, which meant that she'd be home in a little less than an hour. She turned to her phone to check for any texts before setting it down. She leaned back in her chair and put her feet up on the desk.

She began rubbing her stomach. "Baby, you're really hurting Mommy todat. Can you just stay still for a minute or two?" The new position must have helped, because her back ached a little less. "Thanks, bud."

It seemed like she was checking her phone every two minutes to figure out the time, and the half hour seemed to take an entire day. She tried doing paperwork, with no luck, tried going over leads with again, no luck. She even went on her computer and played games for a bit. Nothing could take her mind off of going home.

Finally, with five minutes left, she began cleaning up and was out the door as soon as the second hand hit the 12. She walked down Main Street until she got to their apartment. As she began walking up the stairs, she wished they had gotten the smaller one on the first floor.

Taking a much longer time than it used to, Emma made it to their apartment. She placed her key in the hole, turned it, and then opened the door. Her mouth dropped as she saw the dark apartment lit by candles, a path of rose pedals leading to Killian and her bedroom. She smiled as she tossed her keys on the table and hung up her jacket, following the roses to her bedroom.

Once inside, she smiled as she saw Killian kneeling on the bed with only a pair of pajama pants on. "You said you had a hard day…" he said sheepishly, standing up and walking over to her. His hand and his stump lifted her hands up to his mouth, pecking a kiss on each knuckle before returning them to their original position. "I wanted to make you feel better."

Emma opened her mouth to respond, but Killian placed a single finger on her lips. "Don't. I have a bath drawn for you and a new nightgown I bought for just an occasion like this. Go relax and I'll be waiting right here when you're done."

She kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she said as she turned into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Emma smiled as she shook her head, looking at the new outfit he bought her. It was an emerald babydoll with a sheer stomach that perfectly accented her enlarged stomach. As she stepped into the satin sleepwear, she couldn't help but enjoy how the fabric felt against her skin. Upon looking in the mirror, she braided her bangs out of the way and put on some mascara and lipstick, puckering her lips before going out into their room.<p>

"That was wonderful, Killian. Thank you," Emma said, walking over to the opposite side of the bed where Killian was waiting. "And I really love this," she whispered into his ear before kissing it.

"Aye, me too. Are you ready for part two?" Killian asked, his tongue darting to his cheek as he looked at her.

"Part two?" Emma smiled, cocking her head and lifting an eyebrow.

Killian laid her on the bed and lifted the bottom of her babydoll up until her stomach was out in the open. He kissed her belly button before walking over to the nightstand and single-handedly unscrewing the massage oil bottle. He poured a tiny bit onto her, set it back down, and knelt by her legs.

He used his right hand and started rubbing her stomach. Emma closed her eyes, letting the sensation of his rough hand on her smooth skin take over. She took deep breaths, smelling the scented candles Killian was using. Killian had somehow picked out and was playing some music, no doubt with Will's help, that created a very romantic mood.

His hand traveled up, down, and around her belly, only stopping his movements when Emma let out a breath that signified he hit a tense or tender spot. He would begin massaging the spot for a bit until the muscles relaxed before continuing on with the rest of it.

"You're absolutely stunning," Killian used his most soothing voice that he knew made Emma feel loved. "Even more beautiful each passing day."

"You look pretty good yourself," Emma replied, whimpering slightly as he took his hand away. She opened her eyes and lifted her body up on to her arms, looking at her pirate with more love than before, if that had even been possible. "Come here."

Killian wiped his hands on his pants. He then crawled up the bed until he was right beside his wife. She leaned over and pulled his head into a passionate kiss, one which he responded right away and with great enthusiasm. Their tongues danced while their lips were glued together. Finally, Emma pulled back, placing her hand upon his face.

"God, sometimes I wish I wasn't pregnant. I get so hyped up, but have such a hard time doing anything." She said, brushing her thumb over his cheek, feeling the stubble on his skin.

"I'd never wish that you weren't pregnant." he replied, catching her thumb with his lips as it passed by his mouth. "Besides, it won't last forever."

"It would make things like this much easier…" she whispered.

"Well, Love, then you'll just have to let me do all the work," he purred into her neck, peppering kisses up her neck until he reached her mouth.

Emma smiled, rolling onto her back and pulling him with her.


	11. Prompt 56: Hostile

_**DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Emma or Killian, nor any of the other Once characters. Just a simple fan whose obsession drove her to write fanfiction.**_

_**A/N:** I don't know what mood swings or cravings look like, so this is an attempt at it. I apologize if this looks nothing like it does in real life... And, of course, I have to end on a fluffy note._

* * *

><p>It was 11:00 at night and Killian was sitting in the living room, reading a pregnancy book when he heard the refrigerator door slam shut. He cocked his head towards the kitchen, but shook his head, as if erasing the curiosity from his mind.<p>

He went back to his book when he heard cupboards slamming and a jar breaking. He popped an eyebrow as he stood up, throwing the book on the coffee table and walking into the kitchen. "Emma, love? Are you alri—"

Her back was to him, but he could see all the tense muscles in her back. "Go away," she nearly yelled, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Killian crept towards her, despite her warning. "Do you need something?"

She turned abruptly. "Yes. I need you to go away!" she cried, her mascara had run from her eyes as liquid continued to pool over.

"If you told me…"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP, KILLIAN!" Emma shouted, waving her arms for emphasis. "ALL I NEED ARE SOME DAMN PEAS!"

"What…?" Killian's confused look only angered her more.

Emma tried to put on a rational voice, but it just came out rushed and annoyed and frustrated. "All I can think of right now is how I want a sandwich with ketchup and peas, and we don't have any peas. So, unless you have hidden some, you can't help me."

"Why don't you just poof some here?" Killian offered.

Emma's eyebrows furrowed. "Oh, thanks, Killian. I didn't think of that," she said, her voice in complete mock and sarcasm. "I didn't think about how I have magic, but am so hormonal that it doesn't work correctly, and all I was able to conjure was a jar of grape jelly. Which, may I add, is the least appetizing thing I could possibly think of right now." For emphasis, she kicked the broken jar with the spread out jelly on the floor.

"Would you… Like me to get some?" he asked, slowly.

"YES, I WOULD LIKE YOU TO GET SOME!" Emma yelled back, flapping her arms. Killian winced at the vexation of her words. "I can't even think right now because my mind keeps screaming for this meal."

"Okay, I'm going to make a quick run to get some peas. Do you need anything else while I'm out?" he asked, running towards the door and grabbing his coat.

"NO, HOOK. THAT'S ALL I NEED. NOW, GO GET ME SOME FREAKING PEAS SO I CAN EAT!"

"I'll be right back –" But Emma didn't hear the end of his sentence because he was already out of the door.

* * *

><p>Emma was pouting as she was stuffing her bread-peas-and-ketchup sandwich into her mouth. "I'm sorry I was such a beast earlier," she said, shame covering her tone as she put another big bite into her mouth. "And for calling you <em>Hook<em>."

"Water under the bridge, love." Killian responded, waving his hook in the air as if dismissing her actions from earlier that evening. "How does it taste? Is it as satisfying as you thought it'd be?"

Emma placed the last big bite of sandwich in her mouth and chewed it, licking her fingers and standing up to walk back to the kitchen. "Almost. I need more and I think I'll be good." Killian could tells she was defeated from her outburst earlier, standing up and running in front of her.

"Hey, you know that cravings are perfectly normal…" he said, brushing his hook and hand down her arms. "And the mood swings, too. That just means our little prince is growing."

Emma nodded, not looking at his face. "I'm gonna get some more." She brushed past him, hitting his shoulder by accident on her way. "Thank you for getting the peas for me. You didn't have to get five bags, you know."

Killian chuckled. "The hostility in your eyes earlier said differently…"

Emma smiled as she went to the fridge and grabbed some leftover peas and the ketchup. "Thank you. Do you want me to make you something?"

"No, I think I'm just going to go to bed." Killian walked over and pecked his wife's cheek. "I'll see you in a little bit."

"Goodnight, Killian."

"'Night, Swan."


	12. Prompt 12: Awed

_**DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Emma or Killian, nor any of the other Once characters. Just a simple fan whose obsession drove her to write fanfiction.**_

"You're staring again," Emma said. She was standing in front of her mirror, trying to figure out a hairdo for their night out – Mary Margaret and David asked to go out in celebration. Emma didn't even know what they were celebrating – it seemed like any little thing this town did correctly was rewarded.

Killian shook his head, erasing all thoughts as if it was merely an etch-a-sketch. "Come again?" he asked, confused as to what she was saying.

"You're staring at my boobs again," Emma replied, deciding to braid her bangs back and turning around to face him. "I could see you doing it through the mirror."

Killian smiled. "What can I say? They look gorgeous from this angle."

Emma rolled her eyes. "You're incorrigible."

"Pirate," Killian said, pointing his hook towards himself.

"You always use that excuse."

Killian shrugged. "I was just admiring how much larger they've become these past few months."

Emma sat down on the bed and started pulling on her shoes. "Well, after our son is done breastfeeding, they're going to go back to their normal size."

"All the more reason to stare at their beauty now," Killian gave a sly grin.

"Just… Don't stare in front of my parents, okay? It will make things really awkward." Emma reached behind her for her purse, making sure she had everything she might need.

"I make no promises."

"Seriously, if you ever want to touch them again, you will keep your eyes on my face." Emma threatened, even if it had been an empty one.

It was Killian's turn to roll his eyes. He stood up, offering his arm out to her. "Please, I'm too irresistible. You'd be groveling before I would."

"You have a big ego."

"And you have big breasts. It evens out." Emma smacked his shoulder, causing Killian to smile slightly. "I'll be on my best behavior. I don't want to give your father a reason to lecture me."

"Thank you," Emma whispered as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Are you ready, love?" Killian asked, putting his arm up.

Emma snaked it through and the pair started walking out of their room. "Let's get this over with."


	13. Prompt 21: Confident

_**DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Emma or Killian, nor any of the other Once characters. Just a simple fan whose obsession drove her to write fanfiction.**_

"We just have to do it, Swan."

"But I don't want to…"

"Why not?"

"It's just such a big decision… What if we make the wrong one?"

"When it comes to our son, we're going to make a lot of wrong decisions."

"Is that supposed to help?"

"What I mean is, we can't live our lives in fear."

"But…"

"No _buts_, Swan. We're doing it. We're choosing a name for our son. Right here, right now."

Killian plopped three big baby name books on the table, along with opening up Emma's laptop and pulling up four baby names websites. "How did you even know how to do that?" Emma asked.

"I learn when I have to," Killian replied. "Quit stalling. Have you thought of anything?"

"I've been throwing a few things around in my head…" Emma admitted.

"Share them. I'd like to hear what you're thinking to know if we're on the same page."

"I kind of like Charles…" Emma looked down at her baby bump, rubbing her hand over it.

"Like that prince you named me after?" Killian asked. "At King Midas' ball?"

"Oh… I guess I forgot about that. Luke is out of the running then, too." Emma smiled at her Star Wars joke, but when Killian's confused face showed she didn't get it, she just moved on. "Well, were you thinking of anything?"

"I like Sebastian," Killian said, matter-of-factly.

"Like the crab?" Emma scrunched up her nose but, again, the reference passed right over him. "I'm not a huge fan, sorry."

"How about we do this, love. We'll both make a list of 10 names and see if any of them overlap. Anything that does, we'll put in the running for our son's name."

"Okay," Emma agreed, standing up and getting two pieces of paper and pens. "What about the ones that don't overlap?"

"We can look at it might inspire the other." Killian eagerly grabbed his paper and began writing down names in his elegant handwriting. Emma looked as he was flying through names, while she stared down at her blank piece.

They took nearly 15 minutes, wanting to perfect the names on their list before finally coming together and looking over them.

"Alright. The rules are that we give each other our lists and cross out the ones we don't like, and we'll see if we have any similar names. Ready?" Killian folded up his paper and slid it across the table.

Emma took a deep breath before folding hers and sliding it across the table. Finally, they both opened up the other's list and began looking through the names. Emma was surprised with how modern some of the names were, and they even had a couple of similar names. She crossed off a few, seeing Killian cross off a few.

Emma finished and looked up at her husband, who had picked up his paper and was staring at her list. His face was a mixture of shock and confusion, and Emma suddenly felt very self-conscious. "What?"

"Are these the names you'd really want to name our son?" Killian's question was quiet, and there was a hint of wonder.

"Yeah, but if you don't like them…" Emma trailed off, looking at his list. "I like this one on—" Before she could finish, Killian had leaped out of his chair and ran over to her, hugging her as a tear fell down onto her stomach. "Okay, what is it?"

"You'd really want to name our son Liam?" he asked, rubbing her belly and looking up into his eyes.

"Well, yeah. I thought it might be nice to na—" Again, Emma was cut off before she could finish her thought because Killian had begun kissing her.

"It's brilliant," he said after they parted. "It's absolutely perfect."

"You think so?" Emma was hesitant, since it hadn't been on his own name list.

"There are very few times I have been as confident in a decision as I am in that name."

"What are the other ones?"

"Asking you to marry me," Killian began. "Trading the Jolly Roger for a bean… And now naming our son Liam."

"Well, what about a middle name?" Emma asked. "What was Liam's middle name?"

Killian shook his head. "I want it to be David."

Emma was taken aback by the suggestion. "Liam David Jones…" she said. "It does have a nice ring to it."

"Liam David Jones."


	14. Prompt 38: Embarassed

_**DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Emma or Killian, nor any of the other Once characters. Just a simple fan whose obsession drove her to write fanfiction.**_

* * *

><p>Killian was up all night, worried about their meeting with David and Mary Margaret the next day. After Killian and David's intense, despite how brief, phone call the night before, seeing the prince was the last thing he wanted to do. In fact, if he never saw David again, it would be too soon.<p>

But, he was his wife's father, and soon to be his child's grandfather. And, even if he was not originally told in the most _traditional_ way, Emma would be damned if she didn't get to do this right for Mary Margaret. That meant that he would go sit through this dinner and let Emma to tell Mary Margaret she was pregnant like any woman wishes to tell her mother, even if he had to endure David's scowl all night.

At precisely 6:00, Emma and Killian were standing in front of her parent's loft. Emma squeezed Killian's hand, smiling at his grim face. "It's alright. They're going to be so excited for us."

"It didn't sound that way last night, lass."

Emma waved her hand, as if disregarding his statement all together. "That was because he doesn't want to think his princess sleeping with a pirate, not because he isn't ecstatic to be a grandfather."

"Your father chewed off my head!"

"It was merely to teach you that you don't mess with a pregnant lady, let alone me. You struck a double whammy last night." She placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'll give you 30 seconds to prepare, then we are going in."

Killian took a deep breath, closing his eyes and trying to imagine what was going to happen. Would he punch him? Would he kick him? Would he be excited like Emma thought? All he could think of was the yelling and the anger and the memory of asking him for Emma's hand in marriage.

Emma reached forward and knocked three times. Mary Margaret opened the door, immediately turning to Emma and hugging her before turning to Killian and doing the same. David stood behind, his hands crossed at chest level while staring at his son-in-law with slits for eyes. Killian compiled every ounce of confidence he'd ever had and walked over to him, holding his sole hand out for a shake. David took it, gripping him a little too tight.

"Geez, Mate! You're going to make it so that I'm a no-handed pirate!" he said under his breath.

"I thought we came to an understanding that you were to address me differently." David replied with a slight smile showing his happiness for Killian's pain on his face.

"You weren't serious… That wasn't a heat-of-the-moment thing?" Killian's eyes opened as he realized David was dead serious. "You're going to make me sit through this dinner and call you _your highness_ all night?"

David didn't get a chance to respond because Emma came over to hug him. David's smile turned genuine and, after tiny whispers, the family retreated to the kitchen. "What did he say to you?" Killian asked in a hushed voice.

"I just wanted to make sure Mary Margaret didn't know. He promised he didn't tell her anything."

They started dinner – Chicken Alfredo, one of Emma's favorite – with light conversations about the weather, Henry, Killian's new boat, and every topic other than Emma's pregnancy.

"David told me your fishing trip with Robin was quite the experience, wasn't it?" Mary Margaret asked in a pleasant voice.

"I've never been on a ship with two people as inept at sailing as Robin and Dave…" he looked at David, whose eyebrows suddenly shot up. Killian shook his head, silently telling him no, but David only nodded. "I'm just glad I invited Smee at the last moment."

"David can't help it. He grew up as a shepherd, and Robin did in the woods. Neither of them have much experience with water." Mary Margaret joked, making Emma laugh.

"Well, if… _his highness…_ hadn't fell on the deck, maybe our excursion could have turned out better."

David sat back in his chair, a smug expression on his face, despite Killian's most recent statement being a jab at David's ego. Killian could feel his face growing red with embarrassment, and Mary Margaret looked between the two men before shaking her head, looking as if she was just imagining whatever was going on between the two friends.

Even if anyone could cut the tension between the two with a knife.

Suddenly, Mary Margaret popped up, a smile on her face. "I almost forgot!" she exclaimed as she walked to the refrigerator and got out Emma's favorite bottle of wine. "I bought this for tonight because we haven't gotten a chance to get together as the four of us without kids in a long time."

She began reaching for the cork when Emma stopped her. "None for me, thanks," Emma said quickly.

Mary Margaret stopped in her tracks before looking at her daughter. "Oh my god, you're pregnant, aren't you?"

Killian's mouth dropped as Emma's face contorted into some sort of depression, turning to her father. "You told her!" she accused.

David just laughed, putting his hands up in mock defense. "I swear I didn't!"

"There's no way she could have figured it out—"

But Emma was being dragged up out of her seat into the biggest hug possible. "You forget that I'm your mother, Emma. Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Emma couldn't help but smile, finally knowing what it feels like to tell a parent you were having a child of your own. Despite all the embarrassment David was causing him, seeing his wife with that glee made all his troubles go away.

"And you!" Mary Margaret said, turning towards Killian and forcing him out of his chair, too. "Congratulations, both of you!"

"Thank you," he replied, humbly. "We're looking forward to our little pirate!" David coughed, causing Killian to roll his eyes. "Or, it may be a wee prince or princess… Right, your highness?" Killian added.

Mary Margaret leaned back and looked at Killian's face before turning to David. "Why is he calling you that and looking at you like you're going to attack him at any moment?"

David stood up and walked over to Killian, patting him on the back and smiling at his wife. "Just an inside joke between… _mates._"

Emma rolled her eyes, but Mary Margaret seemed to accept the excuse because she went on to discuss the excitement of her new grandchild.


	15. To Move Forward (You Must Face The Past)

**A/N**: This chapter has been deleted. To read it as a stand-alone fic: To Move Forward (You Must Face The Past).


	16. Prompt 51: Guilty

_**DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Emma or Killian, nor any of the other Once characters. Just a simple fan whose obsession drove her to write fanfiction.**_

**A/N:** This is a continuation of 85 (possessive).

* * *

><p>Emma was sitting in the kitchen on her laptop with a plate of cookies on the table. She reached for one and took a bite, but what should have tasted sugary and chocolate-y and delicious had a horrible taste.<p>

Killian had only been looking out for her and their baby when he was trying to make food for her, and all she had done was blow him off by saying she could eat whatever she wanted. And because of it, the chocolate chip cookies that Mary Margaret dropped off that morning tasted like dirt.

She immediately tossed it away, her unsatisfied stomach still wanting food. She opened up every cupboard, trying to see something that looked appealing, but nothing did. It wasn't until Emma saw the obscure bag of some green vegetable she had never heard of in the fridge before she actually touched any food.

As Emma was looking at it, she remembered Killian putting it in the cart the other day. She frowned, walking around the room until she found Killian, sleeping on the coach with an open "what to expect" book lying on his chest. He had fallen asleep reading it, and when Emma picked up the book to see what page he was on, she smiled as she saw the chapter on "changing diapers" opened up.

Emma placed the book on the table, kneeling on the floor in front of her husband and brushing some hair out of his eyes. "Killian," she whispered. "Killian, wake up."

Killian's eyes somehow open, blinking twice as he tried to get Emma into focus. "Is everything alright, love?" Killian's words slurred together as sleep was clearly still fogging his brain.

"What do these make?" Emma interrupted, cutting off Killian's voice by showing him the bag of obscure vegetables.

Killian shook his head, closing his eyes again. "Just something that I read was good for the baby. You can throw it out if you want." He turned his body until he was sleeping on his side, much like he did in their bed, and Emma could see him drifting off again.

"Killian," she said, a little louder. "I'm hungry."

"Do you want me to go out and get you something from Granny's? Just give me a second to wake up," Killian mumbled, pinching his eyes shut as much as possible, as if trying to hold onto the dream he was having.

"Can you make me this?" She asked, waving the bag in front of his closed eyes.

"Make you what?" Killian replied, still not having opened his eyes.

"Whatever your book said this made. Can you make me it?"

Killian's eyes opened slowly. "You want me to cook that for you?"

Emma shrugged. "Please?"

Killian sat up slowly, running his hand through his hair as he continued to wake up. "I thought you didn't want to try my food."

She looked at the bag, not entirely sure if she really did, but turned back to Killian. "I want to try anything that would be good for our baby. Will you make it for me? Please?"

Killian grabbed the bag out of her hand. "It'll take some time to make. Are you sure you want this? Or could even wait for it?"

Emma kissed his cheek. "I'm hungry, Killian…"

Killian rubbed his eyes in a final attempt to wake up. "As you wish," he said as he stood up. He walked over to his stacked pile of baby books and fingered through one until he came to whatever page the recipe was on.

He then found his way to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and taking out other forgotten foods and placing them on the island. Emma went back to her laptop, waiting for whatever concoction the foods were going to make.

45 minutes later, he placed a green and yellow dish and fork in front of her. "You don't have to…"

But Emma was too hungry to let him finish. She reached for the silverware, stuck it into the food, and immediately lifted it to her mouth. It didn't smell too appetizing, but as Emma swallowed, she saw how Killian's eyes sparkled. "What does this help?" she asked, taking another bite and stuffing it in her mouth.

"Spinal cord birth defects and premature delivery." Killian spewed the words, and Emma knew that he had been vigorously reading books to find out what these all meant. "And it helps prevent anemia for you."

Emma gulped down another bite as she nodded her head in understanding. Killian sat down next to her and just watched her eat, making Emma feel self conscious about it. When she finished the plate, she drank a large glass of water and leaned over and kissed Killian on the cheek, again. "Thank you for making that for me."

"Thank you for eating it," Killian replied, smiling at her.

Emma grinned back. "Do you have any healthy desserts for me to eat?"

Emma didn't know Killian could smile any wider. "As much as I could bake cookies with a hidden vegetable as an ingredient, I think your mother dropped off a batch this morning, and I would hate to make those go to waste."

"Are you alright with me eating this?" Emma asked as she eyed the cookies on the counter.

"Like you said, pregnant woman get to indulge in foods sometimes." Killian was already up and grabbing two cookies, passing one over to Emma. "Especially if they humored their husband by eating a nutritious meal before."

Emma took a big bite of the cookie. It may have been because the food tasted was unappealing before, but Emma couldn't help but smile as she chewed the delicious cookie.


	17. Prompt 89: Resolved

_**DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Emma or Killian, nor any of the other Once characters. Just a simple fan whose obsession drove her to write fanfiction.**_

* * *

><p>"So, tell me again how <em>daycare<em> works?" Killian asked as Emma pulled up in front of one of three daycares in Storybrooke.

"Killian, it really isn't hard to understand. We pick one, then drop them off in the morning and pick them up in the evening so we can both go to work. We just need to check out all three and decide which one we feel most comfortable sending our kid to."

"And, what? They just take watch a room full of kids?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "It's like different rooms that kids are separated in depending on their ages. And there is a certain amount of kids-per-adult ratio. You're really trying to tell me there weren't things like daycares in the Enchanted Forest?"

"Not really… There were of course nannies, but nothing like you're describing." Killian said, putting his hook up to his chin as if he was thinking.

"Maybe it will make more sense to you when you actually see one." Emma said, shifting through her purse and powering off her phone.

"Neal never went to daycare." He pointed out.

"Mary Margaret was able to stay home with him. _I_ want to go back to work. I love being sheriff."

"And I'd never ask you to give that up, love. Let's go visit…" Killian looked up at the building's sign. "Storybrooke's Nursery School..."

Emma leaned over and kissed Killian's cheek. "Really, Killian. Daycare is not a bad thing. It's very common in modern America when the mother chooses to go back to work after having a child."

With that, the two unbuckled and opened their separate doors, walking together up the cement path to the front door and ringing the bell to let them know they were there.

* * *

><p>"There is no bloody way our child is going there!" Killian exclaimed as soon as they were driving away.<p>

"Why not? It was cute! The decorations were so sweet…" Emma replied, turning left at the corner to find their way to the next childcare center.

"Humpty Dumpty owns it, and I refuse to let my child be raised by that barbaric man."

Emma turned her head slightly to look at Killian. "What did you do to him in the Enchanted Forest?" she asked, letting out a huff.

Killian opened his mouth, but quickly closed it. "Our son is not going there."

"Okay, okay. We'll just check out this next one. It's called Little Sprouts Daycare and Preschool." Emma said, taking the final right until they were at the parking lot.

* * *

><p>"My son is not going there, either." Killian muttered as he buckled in.<p>

Emma sighed. "What's wrong with this one?" she asked.

"Did you see how dirty it is? It's like one of those bloody dwarves went in with their pickaxe and trashed the entire building!"

"It didn't look like that, Killian. There are rules and regulations daycares have that they have to follow to stay licensed. You could have licked food off the floor and been fine with how clean it was."

"I don't want him going there!" Killian repeated.

"Okay, I guess we'll have to choose this third one." Emma pulled into the last building. "Bambi Childcare Center…"

* * *

><p>"Okay, the forest theme was a little much for me, but you have to admit the staff was ni—"<p>

"Absolutely not. Our son will not be growing up like a wild animal." Killian interrupted.

"Honestly, Killian. There are three daycares in Storybrooke, and we have to choose one. I promise, they're not going to _treat_ our baby like an animal. It was really just a theme. You know, like how Mary Margaret throws themed parties?"

Killian's face scrunched up and he folded his arms across his body, looking out the window. Emma reached her arm over and placed her hand on his shoulder. "We'll talk about this tonight. We have all the pamphlets and we'll figure out which one we like best." She said, trying to ease the tension of the first time father.

* * *

><p>"Well, I liked the location of Bambi's best, because it's close to the station, but Little Sprouts is much more affordable… Killian? Are you even participating in this discussion?"<p>

Killian placed down the fliers and looked up at his wife. "Iwanttostayhomewithhim." Killian's words were rushed and he seemed timid as he pushed the packets towards the center of the table.

"These places are fine. Our child will be safe at whichever one we choose."

"It's not that I don't trust these places, Swan," Killian said, rubbing his hand behind his ear before sliding it over his hook and looking at it as if it was the most interesting object in the world. "I'd just like to raise him myself. If I'm a father, and I want to be one."

Emma's eyebrows shot up. "You'd really want to give up your job at the lake to stay home all day and take care of a baby?"

Killian shrugged and cocked his head. "Of course! I traded the Jolly Roger in a heartbeat to find you, and I'd give up this measly job even faster. I care much more about my son than some silly time out on a boat."

Emma stared at her husband for a while, not saying anything. Finally, she let out a breath. "I think it's a great idea. I'd love for you to be a stay-at-home dad," she leaned across the table and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Really?"

"As much as I'd trust sending our child to any of those places, I trust you a million times more." If nothing else, Killian's smile was enough to make her want to stay home herself, as well.

Killian reached his hand over and put it underneath Emma's. "Thank you so much, Swan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I worked in a daycare for 2 years, so I have nothing against daycares. I just thought it would be really cute if Killian wanted to be a stay-at-home-dad.


	18. Prompt 45: Frustrated

"Bloody hell…" Killian shouted from the spare bedroom, causing Emma to pop an eyebrow in curiosity. She couldn't hear the rest of the mumbles he was surely spewing, but she could assume all of them would make a sailor blush.

Her interest got the better of her, causing her to stand up and tiptoe towards the bedroom. All she heard was silence as she crept closer until she looked in.

Killian was on the floor with wood pieces spread out all around him. He had a large, unfolded piece of paper in front of him, and his hook was dragging across in lines as his lips silently moved.

His hand picked up a piece and turned it over in his head. "Bloody Piece A doesn't go in bloody Piece G…" he growled as he threw the piece into the pile.

Emma couldn't help the giggle that escaped her mouth, causing the pirate to shoot his body around to face her. "This isn't funny, love." He was pouting, and his only hand was fisted. "Our baby is not allowed to sleep because these directions are impossible to decipher."

Emma walked over to him. "You would _not_ want to have an overly-tired baby around this house, especially if he has our genes." She picked up one of the pieces of wood and took the directions from him. "Do you want me to call David? I'm sure he'd love to help prepare this for his grandson."

Killian looked at the huge pile before shaking his head. "No, I want to do this for my child."

"Well, is there anything I can do to help?" Emma asked, putting a hand on each shoulder and rubbing her thumbs in circles on his blades.

Killian sat there for a few seconds, allowing himself to relax to Emma's ministrations. Finally, he took a deep breath. "Could you read me the directions? Maybe having another person help interpret it will help.

Emma leaned forward and kissed his cheek from behind. "Of course, Killian."

She stood up and grabbed the thin directions, walking over to a wall and sitting down against it.

"Okay, so grab that piece right there, and that one way in the corner… No, the other one, yes. Now, do you see that screw with the large top? Place that in the hole of the first one and use your hook to screw it in." Emma said, pointing and giving directions.

Killian followed each of her words with fine diligence, taking his time to listen to exactly what she was saying.

* * *

><p>Killian and Emma were standing in the doorway, looking at the finished project. "I really like that we went with the chestnut. It will go with the rocking chair we picked out very well." Emma pointed out as she admired their handiwork.<p>

"It will also go well with the pirate theme," he smiled. "Thank you for your help, love."

"No problem, although it took longer than I expected…" Emma teased.

Killian's smile only widened. "It would have taken much less time, but I got a little… distracted."

Emma slapped his shoulder and turned around. "Come on. We were supposed to leave about fifteen minutes ago to pick up dinner at Granny's."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review? I hate to ask this, but I want feedback to know if I should continue this fic for much longer.<strong>_


	19. Prompt 68: Lovesick

"I'mtiredgobacktobed," Emma mumbled, pushing Killian's hand off her stomach.

Even if it could be easily hidden from the world, now that her baby bump was starting to show, Killian couldn't keep his hand off of it. "I can't help it, it's absolutely marvelous."

Emma opened her eyes and turned her head to see Killian propped up on his stump, smiling with the biggest grin as his eyes shifted from her belly to her face. "You're looking at it like some lovesick teenager."

"Perhaps because I am. I didn't know it was possible for me to love you any more, but then I see you, and my heart grows two sizes."

"Ugh, you sound the ending to some cheesy romance novel," Emma said. "Who even taught you to talk? My parents don't sound anything like you?"

Killian shook his head. "Are you joking? All they do is talk about true love!"

"Yeah, but they don't put it so eloquently."

"I apologize I woke you," he replied to change the subject, and Emma looked down to see his hand had somehow found it's way to her stomach again.

Emma rolled her eyes, shifting closer to him. Killian slid down until he was holding her with his stumped arm, his hand still placed on her stomach. "Go back to bed," she said, as she closed her eyes and started to drift off to the soft motions of his fingers dragging across her skin.


	20. Prompt 53: Hopeful

**_5 Months Pre-Pregnancy_**

"Well, love. You and Regina have one moody lad on your hands," Killian chuckled as he slid back into his chair at the kitchen table. "Not even your famous chicken could get him out of his bedroom."

"He's not going to that party. He's fourteen," Emma replied with a tone indicating the conversation was over.

"Yes, he _is_ fourteen. Don't you think he deserves this kind of freedom?" Killian asked, reaching his hand to his fork and taking a big bite of chicken.

Emma shook her head. "You were a fourteen-year-old boy once, even if it was over 300 years ago, and tell me if you really, _really_ think that would be a good idea."

Killian gave Emma a mischievous grin, taking a sip of his drink before answering. "Perhaps not, but the boy has so many people watching out for him. There is no way he's going to get into _that_ kind of trouble. He's too good of kid, anyway."

"This whole parenting thing was so much easier when he was 10 and just wanted to hang out with me," she muttered, taking a sip of her own drink.

Killian's eyes darted to his food, acting as if it was the most important thing he'd ever seen. "Do you ever wish you could have had those earlier experiences with Henry?"

Emma furrowed her eyebrows. "All the time, but even with the false memories I had of him growing up with me, I now stand by my decision. I wasn't ready at the time. Luckily, he found me when I was."

Killian shifted his fork in the mashed potatoes. "He is a good kid, isn't he?"

Emma cocked her head as she studied her pirate. "What's up with you?" Her blunt statement clearly threw Killian off guard, because he jumped in his seat.

"I've been thinking lately about us," he said, finally meeting her eyes again.

Emma took a deep breath, holding it in as she asked her next question. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, absolutely not," he reached his hand forward, finding her fingers and lacing his in between them. "I've just been thinking about how you are such a wonderful mother."

Emma was completely confused by where this conversation was going. "Uh… Thanks? But is that some weird compliment to get me in bed? Because Henry's here an—"

"Love, I don't need to praise you if I wanted _that_." He winked and gave her a smile, but one that wasn't quite his own. It didn't reach his eyes. They were still glossed over without a single wrinkle on the sides. "No, I just… Do you think I'd make a good father?"

And suddenly, it was as if everything clicked, and the thought frightened her more than it should. They were married for two years, and happily, at that. It should be an easy discussion, not one that made her heart pound.

"I've seen you as a father – you're more than _good_ at it," she said. "I certainly think Henry thinks so."

"Aye." Killian went back to playing with his food. "And I love the boy as if he was my own. That's all, I guess."

"Killian, if you want to ask me something, you just need to ask me." Emma set her silverware down and stared at the man across from him. She was not going to be the first one to use the "b" word.

Killian was fidgeting in his spot, scratching behind his ear as he tried to figure out the words he wanted to say. "Henry doesn't call me father, because I'm _not_ his father… Even if I love him like that, and he looks at me in that way, and he shouldn't."

Emma nodded. "You're right. You aren't his father," she agreed, not wanting to sugarcoat anything because, in the end, he wasn't. Neal was, and even if Neal wasn't here anymore, he's the only one who should be granted that title to Henry.

"But, sometimes I want someone in this world who _would_ call me their father…" The words were quiet, as if he was confessing something much worse than just wanting to grow their family. "Do you… Think we could, you know… I don't want to replace Henry…" And Emma started to smile as his cheeks turned red. He only babbled like this if he was embarrassed or nervous, and Emma was staring to believe that, in this moment, he was both.

She wasn't even listening to what he was saying anymore as pictures of a brown-haired and blue-eyed baby popped into her head, or when she imagined him carrying a toddler on his back. It was clear to her that they might be ready for this step.

"Killian, stop talking. It's my turn," she said, interrupting a sentence that had somehow ended with, _"spelling obscure words on the Jolly_". He opened his mouth, as if he wanted to say something else, but instead shut it and tilted his head, as if conceding to her.

Emma sighed, standing up and squatting next to him. "I would be lying if the thought _didn't_ cross my mind once or twice…" she started. "But I didn't know that you'd been thinking about it. Is this something you really want?"

"Aye," he agreed. "I never thought I'd ever have it – a family."

Emma bit her lip before saying, "Until a few years ago, I didn't think so, either."

"So, are we doing this?" his eyes sparkled with hopes and dreams.

"I think we are." Emma smiled at him, but it lasted for mere seconds because Killian had somehow gotten both of them into a standing position, hoisting his lips upon hers and bringing her body as close to his as possible.

Pulling back from him, suddenly aware they were in the middle of the apartment and making out like two teenagers, she asked, "Now what?"

"Well, love… Now's when the fun begins."


	21. Prompt 32: Devastated

_"By 18 weeks, your baby will now be the size of a bell paper. It will weigh about…"_

A soft cry, barely audible to Killian, came from the bedroom. He immediately shot up from his position on the couch, throwing down the book he was reading and running to the bedroom. "Is everything alright, love?"

Emma was sitting in front of the floor-length mirror, sobbing into the hands covering her eyes. Her shirt was rolled up above her now quite-visible belly, and her jeans had clearly been thrown halfway across the room. She shook her head as her cries became more violent, and Killian immediately sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, cautiously. While her mood swings had been far and few between, they seemed to hit her like a freight train when they appeared.

"I'm getting so fat!" she cried, looking up at Killian. Her eyes were puffy and pink and her cheeks were wet with her tears. "I can't get into my pants anymore, and my shirts barely fit!"

Killian stroked her back with his stump, using his hand to lace their fingers together. "Isn't that a _good thing_?" he asked, quietly. "I was actually just reading about the size of a baby at your stag—"

"Here we go with the book again!" Emma's words were sarcastic, yet came out in a sob. "What does the damn book tell you this time, Killian?"

Killian kept his mouth closed and watched her for signs if this was a real question or if she wanted him to stay silent. He settled for leaning his head against her shoulder and continued to stroke her back. Her breathing was still fast and shallow, and whimpers kept escaping her lips every few minutes. Their hands were getting wetter by the moment with her tears, but Killian refused to move them.

"I can't wear anything but yoga pants and your sweat pants anymore…" Emma said sheepishly, as if admitting something that she had promised to keep a secret.

"That's what happens, love. You know that," he replied in his quietest voice. "In all honesty, we should be concerned if this wasn't happening to you soon."

"What if I can't lose the weight? What if after I give birth, I stay like this? I'm not eighteen this time, it will be a lot harder."

"Don't you care much more that our baby is healthy?" he started rubbing his hand up and down her back.

Emma lifted her shirt a little bit and pointed to a faded line slightly off-color from her skin. "I found a stretch mark, Killian. That's not going to go away." The tears started falling down her face again, and it took every ounce of his energy to not shake her and tell her how daft she was being.

"Do you not even know how beautiful you are?" he asked, wiping away her tears.

"You have to say that, you're my husband and the father," her voice wavered as she picked at a fluff ball on the floor.

"That's true." Emma shot him a death glare, and he immediately regretted his joke. "I'm merely kidding, love. You should know that there isn't a single thing I don't love about you." He leaned down and kissed the stretch mark she just showed him. "That includes the bumps, bruises, and scars."

Killian stood up, walking over to the dresser and picked out a pair of his black sweatpants, bringing them over to Emma and giving them to her. "Let's go shopping for some pregnancy clothes tomorrow, alright? We could even ask your mother if she has anything from Neal."

Emma, still blotchy and puffy, nodded her head and took the pants from him, defeat still on her face. "But so help me if you try to put me in something frumpy…"

Killian put both arms up in defeat. "I promise, love. You will have the wardrobe of the princess you are." When Emma stood up and put on the pants, Killian leaned forward, pressing his chin against Emma's neck and whispering in her ear, "Or pirate."


	22. Prompt 88: Resigned

Emma and Killian were sitting in a booth at Granny's during Emma's break when Mary Margaret and Tinkerbelle slid into the seat across from them, Ruby coming up and standing right by the table. Emma looked between the three girl's mischievous faces, making her suddenly uneasy. Her son must have been able to feel it, because he became restless in her stomach, causing Killian to rub in light circles above her shirt.

"Hey guys… What's up?" Emma asked, not sure if she really wanted to know the answer to the question.

"Well, you're coming up on eight months now, so we think it's about time we throw you a shower," Ruby answered, grinning widely and slightly jumping in her spot.

She was right, again. "Oh, that's so kind, guys, but I don't think—" Emma started, but was quickly cut off by her mother.

"It's not negotiable, Emma. We're throwing you a shower," she said. "Right here, in the diner."

Emma opened her mouth, but before she could try to refuse, Tinkerbelle cut in. "Don't worry. We knew you'd be hesitant, so we decided it can be a joint one for you and Regina. That way, the attention isn't all going to be on you."

Emma's lips turned up the tiniest bit at the thought that they knew she would feel uncomfortable being the center of attention, but that didn't make her want to go to this party any more than before.

"What did Regina say?" Emma was curious to see what her son's other mother was going to say to the request.

"It doesn't matter what she says," Ruby replied. "We're throwing you both a party, so get used to the idea."

"Ruby!" Mary Margaret scolded her friend's candor before turning to her daughter. "But, yes. You're going to have a baby shower, so go to the store to get a registry and we'll take care of everything else."

The three women left Emma and Killian. The baby finally settled in her stomach, and Killian turned to look at Emma with a curious face. "What did she mean by shower?"

Emma shook her head. "Not that kind of shower. It's like a party for the baby and me. They buy a bunch of stuff we say we want – like blankets and outfits and toys – and then we celebrate before our family grows. It's kind of like that wedding one that I _had_ to go to."

"And this registry?"

"We go to a store and just pick out a bunch of things we want our baby to have. Honestly, I just wish this town would realize that I'm not really into this type of stuff." Emma huffed, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Unfortunately, your mother _is_ into this type of "stuff", and you will have to endure it for every major life event." Killian pulled Emma tighter into his side. "Just sit in the back corner and tell everyone how excited you are for the baby, and they'll leave you alone."

Emma rolled her eyes, shifting to look at her husband. "Oh, so suddenly you're the expert on showers?"

"Well, I am the expert on showers when it comes to _you_…" Killian's tongue darted to the corner of his mouth as Emma playfully slapped him, giving him a _we're-at-Granny's-so-don't-make-any-sexual-jokes_ look..

"Well, that's my cue to go back to work. I'll see you at home, Killian," Emma said, placing a tiny kiss on Killian's cheek.

His disappointment was obvious, but nodding at her as she left. "Love you," he replied as he took the final sip of the hot chocolate Emma left on the table. She smiled as she left the diner with a jingle of the door, leaving Killian to place a few dollar bills on the table as he shifted out of the booth, himself.


	23. Prompt 31: Determined

"I want to learn how to drive."

Emma scrunched up her face in confusion and paused the nonsense movie they were watching on Netflix. "Uh… Okay." Emma said, slowly. "Not that I don't want to, but I've asked you for years to drive, and you've always said you didn't want to…"

"Well, I'm ready now," Hook replied, running his hand through his hair.

"Killian, you don't even like it when _I_ drive you, and you can easily get anywhere in this town without a car. It's just concerning that you suddenly want to drive."

Killian shrugged. "My reasons are my own. Will you help me? Or shall I get Dave to do it instead?"

"No, no. I can do it…" Emma was still perplexed as to this sudden change of heart, but shook away the weird feeling in the pit of her stomach as Killian reached for the remote and pressed the play button, again.

-/-

"Okay, so the right pedal is the gas – or the one that will make it go – and the left is the brake – to stop. You don't have to press hard, just enough to get the car going to the right speed, which you'll see here on the dashboard. And see these letters here? The "P" is for "Park", and you need to put it in this before you can get out of the car. To go backwards, you shift it to "R" for "Reverse", and then to go forwards, you need to go to "D" for "Drive". Got it?" Emma asked, explaining all the major functions of the car.

"I think so…" Killian said, sitting in the driver's seat for the first time. Emma had driven them to Storybrooke Elementary's empty parking lot to let Killian play around with the car a little bit.

"Okay. Put your foot on the brake – the left one, yep. Now, turn the key in the ignition forward to start the ca—," the yellow bug groaned and shook lightly before humming as Killian started the car. "Good job, Killian!" Emma exclaimed as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Are you ready to drive?"

Killian's eyes were wide with fear as he nodded his head. He didn't talk, only looking at Emma for guidance in what to do next.

"Alright. Take your hand and put it on the gearshift and press the silver button in." Emma waited until Killian lifted his sole hand and placed it upon the black lever, putting his thumb on the button like he'd seen Emma do over and over again. "Now, drag it back until it is lined up with the "D"…" Emma waited as she watched Killian take a deep breath, pulling the gear back until it was placed directly next to the "D". "Okay, now, all you have to do is lift your foot up slightly and move it to the right, put it down on the pedal and slowly press your foot down. Got it?"

Killian nodded once again as Emma watched his leg follow Emma's directions. Suddenly, the car jerked forward, causing Killian to throw his hands in the air and immediately bring his foot back to the brake.

"Well, I think our lesson is done for today. Maybe again tomorrow?" Killian asked, already understanding to put the car in park before turning the key.

"Killian, _you_ were the one who begged me to do this out of the blue. We're not going to leave after five minutes." Emma scolded. "If you're not going to take this seriously—"

"I _need _to learn how to drive, Swan," he hissed, throwing his arms across his chest like a five-year-old. "It's just not as easy as I thought it'd be."

Emma's features softened as she looked at him. "Can you please just tell me why this is so important all of a sudden?" she asked, pure curiosity bright in her eyes.

Killian took a deep breath. His voice was soft, shaky, and barely audible when he finally began speaking. "When you are about to have the child, I want to be able to drive you to the hospital."

Emma rubbed her hand across his back. "I'll be able to do it, don't worry about tha-"

"No. I want to do it, but I need you to take me seriously and be patient. Otherwise, I'll just ask someone else to teach me."

Emma smiled, dragging her hands through his hair. "Alright. Let's go over this again, then."

Two hours later, they went home after their first driving lesson.

-/-

**_Eight Months Later_**

Emma was breathing heavily in the passenger seat of the bug on the way to the hospital. "See, love? I knew it would be a good idea for me to learn to dri—"

"KILLIAN MURPHEY JONES, IF YOU DON'T GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL _RIGHT NOW_, I WILL CUT OF A _CERTAIN PART OF YOUR BODY_ THAT YOU WILL MISS _VERY MUCH_ AND I WILL FLY TO FLORIDA AND FEED IT TO A CROCODILE, AND YOU WILL SPEND THE REST OF YOUR LIFE SOUNDING LIKE A PRE-PUBESCENT TEENAGE BOY, DO YOU HEAR ME?"

Killian chuckled as he shook his head, taking a left leading to the final road before the hospital. "As you wish."


End file.
